


Forged in Blood

by Kestrealbird



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Big Bro Reborn, Bittersweet, Gen, Kawahira better watch himself, Little Bro Tsuna, Protective brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 13:39:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrealbird/pseuds/Kestrealbird
Summary: Brothers who were forged through blood and brimstone would burn the world to keep each other safe. Tsuna and Reborn are no exception to this rule.





	Forged in Blood

Tsunayoshi had mixed feelings about his brother’s profession as a Hitman. On the one hand it was nice to know that they wouldn't have to live on the streets and share scraps of stale bread to survive anymore (Hitman work paid good money, which in turn gave them better living conditions), but on the other hand it meant that Reborn was constantly in danger, and despite his claims at being “the best at his job” Tsuna didn't like to remember all the times that he’d had to sew up Reborn’s wounds or help him hide a corpse.

If Reborn had his own way, then Tsuna was sure he’d be left behind and out of harm's way, which was why he’d stubbornly established that there was  _ no way _ Reborn would be getting rid of him. 

Regardless of how good he was, however, Reborn was still human and sometimes Tsuna would wake up to his brother’s quiet, shaking cries, a nightmare or memory - there was barely a difference, these days - haunting Reborn’s mind. It was all Tsuna could do to simply hold his brother and support him during those trying nights. 

Being a constant source of support was hard so Tsuna liked to simply curl up on a soft chair in a corner of whatever place they were staying in. Unfortunately, this also made it easier for Reborn to corner him about his job and Tsuna  _ hated _ being confronted about it.

When Reborn kneeled in front of him and placed his crossed arms on Tsuna’s legs, he knew that this wouldn't be a conversation he was looking forward to.

“I’m not going to like this am I?”

Reborn sighed, but didn't try to deny the truth. “A man...came to see me and my friends today. He has a really important job for us, and yeah he’s shifty but...it’ll pay good money and we’ll be able to stay  _ anywhere _ you want for  _ days _ \-  _ weeks _ even - with the money he’s offering.”

Tsuna shifted in his seat, reaching out to play with Reborn’s curls. “There’s a ‘but’ coming isn't there?”

“Isn't there always?”

There were loads of ‘but’s’ in their lives these days, yet the tone around this one seemed off and left a bitter taste on Tsuna’s tongue. “I don't like it,” he muttered, “you’re being too cautious around me about this.”

A look crossed Reborn’s face; something shuttered and sad that had Tsuna gritting his teeth and narrowing his eyes in a harsh glare. “Please,” Reborn whispered, bowing his head so it rested between his arms, “don't make me say it.”

His heart tugged sharply in his chest, breath stuttering on an exhale as those words registered in his mind. Frustrated tears sprung to his eyes as he forced Reborn to look him in the face, a mix of anger and bitterness reflected in his eyes. 

“Don't you  _ dare _ think about leaving me behind.” 

Reborn’s smile didn't reach his eyes. “I can't make that promise, Tsunayoshi.” The use of his full name spoke  _ volumes _ about the kind of job Reborn was accepting and Tsuna would be damned if he let Reborn leave with such a half-assed conversation.

His eyes flashed a deep golden orange, Sky Flames fluttering across his fingers. Reborn shivered at the surge of protectiveness his brother gave off. “What’s his name?”

“...Checkerface.”

“If you don't return to me, or he does something to  _ make _ you leave -” Tsuna’s voice dropped to a snake-like hiss - “then I will hunt him down  _ myself _ .”

Reborn may have been the best Hitman within the Mafia, but Tsuna hadn’t survived this long by being protected. He could be just as cruel and efficient as his older brother, so Checkerface had better  _ pray _ that Tsuna didn’t feel the need to turn that violence against him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally part of a bigger AU where Kawahira not only cursed the Arcobaleno but also ended up cursing Tsunayoshi as well and dumping him in Nana's care with a severe case of amnesia so that he couldn't try to mess with his plans. And then Reborn shows up and recognizes his little brother, proceeds to get very pissed, and everything goes to hell from there. Unfortunately I don't really have the drive to write the full AU so you'll just have to settle for this I'm afraid.


End file.
